La mas hermosa
by MakiMinnion
Summary: Por un momento, Ymir parecía ser la más hermosa entre todas las mujeres. [One shot]


**Hehehe he regresado con un drabble dedicado a Ymir e inspirado en el quinto capítulo ( Si mal no recuerdo) de la segunda temporada de AOT.**

 **Ojalá les guste!**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE HAJIME ISAYAMA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

* * *

 **La más hermosa**

 **By Takeshi Maki**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Antes del ataque de Utgard, cualquiera estaría dispuesto a dudar sobre las intenciones de Ymir, si realmente estaría dispuesta a salvar la vida sin recibir nada a cambio. De las chicas, nunca resaltó en su belleza– _ni se esmeraba en ello_ –, o por algún aire de sensualidad. Solo la reconocían por ser de lo más insoportablemente antipática y socarrona, al punto de dar tortícolis.

La única alma dispuesta a soportarla era la diosa Christa–¿ _O Historia_?–, y Sasha de vez en cuando.

Pero ahora...¡Ahora que sucedió toda la tragedia del castillo Utgard, la muchacha había dejado ver una faceta!

Había sacrificado su secreto, su bienestar y su vida, por la de sus compañeros– _y Christa._

Tal vez también lo había hecho por ella, para mantenerse viva, y sobrevivir, y aún así, el rollo es que salvó a más de uno aquella noche.

No sabían si era más fácil asimilar que era un titán o si realmente tenía bondad dentro de su corazón que parecía ser igual de frío que su mirada ambarina.

Todo lo había hecho porque Christa estuviera a salvo, es decir, ¿Hasta moriría por salvaguardar la estadía de la rubia?. No se había visto a otra chica capaz de hacer eso por alguien– _Mikasa era un caso totalmente distante–._

La vieron tendida en el suelo, incapaz de moverse, herida, vulnerable, a merced de todos. Pudo morir, y sin embargo, ahí estaba, a lo lejos, luchando por su vida.

—Aún no me lo creo.—musitó Connie, sin salir del shock producido por el ataque al castillo.

Nadie le contestó.

Bertholdt observó a la morena sujetada por Historia y auxiliada por Hanji Zoe; por un segundo creyó ver a una joven diferente a la muchacha pecosa que había conocido desde sus días de recluta. _Una bella mujer._

Sus oscuros cabellos estaban esparcidos por el suelo, causando leves ondulaciones en el mismo, mientras que los de su frente se pegaban a la piel producto del sudor; y lo más sorprendente fue el brillo solar que le daba a su pelo un efecto más claro.

Pudo notar las finas cejas y pestañas, que se habrían delicadamente para ver a su amiga, quien parecía confesarle alguna cosa.

Y Dios...esa leve, pero hermosa sonrisa suya que crearon sus preciosos labios. Era una sonrisa sincera, libre, llena de paz; que opacaba la lindura de Mikasa y Christa en un santiamén.

La brisa matutina le acarició el rostro y cayó dormida.

Berth no prestó atención a las miradas recelosas de sus camaradas ni la de los miembros que la legión le daba. Se quedó viendo la belleza de esa chica que poco a poco relajaba sus facciones para entregarse a un merecido sueño.

Se _veía_ como la más hermosa entre todas las mujeres.

No. Ella _era_ la más hermosa entre todas las demás.

Tal vez no era misteriosa y experta mata-titanes como Ackerman, o tener la belleza celestial de Christa, o quizás ese aire rebelde y solitario de Annie..

Pero tenía mucho más que dar. Era era inteligente, era ingeniosa, era sincera, y por sobre todo, era libre.

No dependía de nadie, no daba demasiado ni quería mucho. Sabía actuar en el momento indicado, sabía ayudar a los demás como se les debe sin exagerar.

¿Y qué si todo era por Christa?.

Gracias a ello, Bertholdt conoció a la mujer más hermosa de todas.

* * *

 **voy dando aviso de que iré publicando drabbles de ese tipo!. Oh sí, he vuelto a la jugada después de casi un año! Está temporada si bien tendrq Yumikuri, también tendrá cosas BeruYumi y ReiYumi!**

 **Ah...¿Por que Mikasa es diferente de Ymir si ambas tienen algo que proteger?, Según yo, por la cuestión de personalidad y que a Mikasa no le interesaba su entorno a no ser que Eren se vea involucrado de alguna manera. En cambio, Ymir es más humana y en su cabeza hay más personas aparte de Christa y si las tienes en consideración. Pero no soy quien oara juzgar.**

Espero quees haya gustado este diminuto drabble que seeeh, debía tener BeruYumi.

Atte: Takeshi Maki


End file.
